


The Many Faces of James Bond

by WayWardWonderer



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Epilogue, Fan - Freeform, Gen, Past, Prologue, Retirement, Transition, all - Freeform, between, change, fantheory, new, old, replacement, theory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayWardWonderer/pseuds/WayWardWonderer
Summary: From the original 007 to the latest, this is a concept revolving around possible events surrounding the rise and fall of MI6's most iconic agent and his successors.





	1. Sean Connery - James Bond  007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between the ending of "You Only Live Twice" and beginning of "On Her Majesty's Secret Service".

_**Sean Connery - James Bond: 007** _

 

The destruction of Ernst Stavro Blofeld's elaborate lair cleverly concealed within the body of a seemingly active volcano in the mountains of Japan had left James Bond weary, yet feeling triumphant as the destruction had surely been the first domino to fall forcing the enigmatic and dangerously powerful S.P.E.C.T.R.E. to at last fall.

"Welcome home, double-O seven." M, the head of the double-O division of M.I.6 greeted the returned agent with a respectful handshake as she stood in front of his desk in his private office. "Nice to see you in one piece. And amongst the living."

"Hello, M." Bond shook his superior's hand in greeting. "It's nice to be back."

"Are you alright? You seem a little off." M noticed that Bond seemed to have an uncharacteristically melancholy demeanor. He hadn't even stopped to flirt with Miss Moneypenny before delivering his report.

Bond smirked a little as he stood tall and put his hands behind his back, gaining a natural military posture as he spoke. "I'm quite alright, at least in a physical manner."

"Oh? Something on your mind."

"Death."

"Death?" M repeated somewhat bewildered. "Do you need to speak with a psychiatrist about your mission?"

"No M, I'm mentally sound but I am emotionally tired."

"Tired, huh?" M seemed to suddenly understand Bond's state of mind. Walking over to the liquor cabinet behind his desk he retrieved a bottle of cognac and two glasses. As he poured the cognac he gave the agent an empathetic nod. "I've seen too many of my best agents work until they were exhausted." He handed a glass to Bond. "The agents who were wise enough to recognize their own limits retired and managed to live relatively quiet lives."

Bond held the glass and stared at the drink thoughtfully. "And those who didn't stop working?"

"They were less fortunate. Their work came to an end alongside their lives."

"I see." Bond held the glass outward in salute. "I suppose it's only fitting to drink to those who gave their all, and lost it."

"Agreed." M shared the gesture and the two men downed the drink. "Now, the question that remains revolves are you."

"Me?"

"Yes." M poured Bond a second glass of bourbon. "What is it that you wish to do? Retire, or be laid to rest?"

"Seeing as I've had some experience with my own death already," Bond joked lightly though his tone remained serious. "I think it'd be best if I experienced the former over the latter."

"Very good." M proceeded to pour himself another glass of bourbon. "I'' have Miss Moneypenny file the proper paperwork. It's a shame to lose you Bond, you're one of the finest agents that has ever been my honor to work with."

"The feeling is mutual." Bond stared at his empty glass an interesting thought popped into his mind. "But I must admit I am curious. Do I have a replacement waiting in the wings, or shall the number remain vacated?"

"Oh, don't worry about that." M smiled confidently. "There's a young agent that shows great promise. I'm sure with a little more field experience he'll prove himself to be quite remarkable."

"I'm sure." Bond agreed as he set his glass down on M's desk. "M," he extended his hand one final time. "good luck."

_**-Case Closed-** _


	2. George Lazenby - James Bond: 007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place at the very end of "On Her Majesty's Secret Service" and "Diamonds Are Forever".

_**George Lazenby - James Bond: 007** _

 

The young agent sat silently in abject misery on the trunk of his bullet riddle car as he watched his wife, his beloved new bride, being carried away gently by prominent officials from M.I.6. Unable to take his eyes from the macabre sight of Tracy's bloody body being loaded into the back of an unmarked ambulance for transportation, Bond absentmindedly twirled his golden wedding band on his finger, his eyes cold and numb to the world around him.

"James!" Miss Moneypenny, who had been attendance and torn with a mixture of joy and jealousy, approached the statuesque agent with a truly sorrowful expression on her otherwise lovely face. "Oh James, I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" She dared to rest her hand on his shoulder as she stared mournfully at his blank face. "I can't even begin to imagine the pain you're... I'm just so sorry! I don't what else to say!"

"Moneypenny." Bond finally whispered as he closed his eyes slowly and kept them shut to restrain his welling tears.

"What do you need?" She asked sweetly as she leaned down and wrapped her arms around him in a firm. "Tell me. Please."

"I need..." He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "to leave."

"Of course. Q will take you back to M.I.6."

"No," Bond shook his head slowly. "I need to leave. Everything."

"Everything?" She loosened her hug so she could lean back a little to look into his eyes as he finally opened them once more. "What do you mean, James."

"Moneypenny," he raised a hand and lightly patted her arm in a simple display of affection. "I cannot handle this line of work. I thought I was ready. I believed that in time I would grow immune to the atrocities that come with the job, but today I was shown differently."

"James..."

"I can't shut off my emotions, not in the way that I'm expected to do. I willingly let her into my life, I let myself get close to her and as a result she took a bullet that was meant for me."

"James," Moneypenny put her hand to the side of his face and used her thumb to stroke his face affectionately. "you can't blame yourself for her death."

"I'm accepting blame." Bond stated firmly as he put his hand atop of hers and pulled it away from his face. "I'm accepting responsibility."

Standing up from the trunk of the car Bond watched as the ambulance carrying his wife's body drove off down the winding road, returning to M.I.6. headquarters miles away. A black B.M.W. being driven by Q pulled up to the scene and parked behind Bond's damaged vehicle.

"I'll write my letter of resignation." Bond declared as he approached Q slowly. "After I take care of the funeral arrangements."

Without another word Bond opened the passenger door of the car and sat down heavily beside Q. As the loyal Quartermaster pulled away from the scene of the tragedy the red carnation attached to Bond's tuxedo lapel was tossed from the car window and fell to the pavement in the middle of the road.

_**-Case Sealed-** _


	3. Sean Connery - James Bond Will Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place at the end of "Diamonds Are Forever" and "Live and Let Die".

_**Sean Connery - James Bond: 007** _

 

Exhausted beyond all measure James Bond set the briefcase full of diamonds down on M's desk and gave his superior a determined stare. The case had proven itself very unusual and ultimately taxing on the agent who had temporarily come out of retirement.

"Here it is, M." Bond claimed with a hearty sigh. "The diamonds."

"Well done." M's face was all relieved as Bond's was exhausted. "I do wish there had been another way."

"As do I."

"Revenge is something I don't normally condone," M reminded his successful agent. "but considering how Tracy's death-"

"Yes," Bond interrupted swiftly. "I'm aware. It is solely for that reason I agreed to return to the field for one final mission."

"Unfortunate but necessary."

"Has my true successor been chosen?"

"Yes. More experienced than our previous choice, but not as hardened or cold as most assassins."

"A delicate balance." Bond commented as he sat in the chair opposite of M. "And a rare breed."

"Extremely. I feel that even with this new agent's somewhat advanced age he will be exceptional as a double-O agent."

"And for the sake of my retirement I hope you're right."

_**-Case Sealed-** _


	4. Roger Moore - James Bond: 007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between "A View To A Kill" and "The Living Daylights".

_**Roger Moore - James Bond: 007** _

 

Having taken up the mantle of 007 for just over a decade, James Bond was beginning to feel the ill effects of his numerous, lengthy missions that had taken him around the world and required him to confront some of the most powerful people who would otherwise would've used their influence to corrupt the world as a whole, or destroy innocent lives.

Age and injuries had taken its toll and the agent was ready to throw in the towel and retire just as predecessors had done so long ago.

Miss Moneypenny, who had dedicated nearly twenty years of her life to M.I.6. had taken a liking to Agent 007 in particular. All of the men who had taken the name as well as the number had proven themselves to be charming, charismatic and elusive. A very intriguing combination.

"Well Miss Moneypenny," Bond walked out of M's office for the final time and stood before the receptionist's desk. "it seems you and I are indeed two of kind."

"Now James," Moneypenny smiled sweetly, her experienced eyes shining with a youth that had seemingly refused to leave her. "don't make promises you can't keep. You know better than that."

"Do I?" He teased as he offered the departing woman his arm to take.

"Why... James." Moneypenny took his arm in her own and beamed with adoration to the suave former agent.

"I believe it's time to finally cash in on that rain check."

"Which one?" She quipped slyly as she allowed Bond to escort her out of the office and through the corridors of M.I.6. during their final departure.

"All of them."

"I don't think even you, the legendary James Bond, can afford the bill."

"We shall see, won't we?" Bond was speaking in a manner of true sincerity that he hadn't been able to experience since taking on his responsibilities as an double-O agent. "The night is still young."

"But we're not."

"Young at heart."

"You always did have a way with words."

Smiling mischievously he escorted Moneypenny to his car and held the door open for her. "From what I understand our replacements aren't nearly as talkative."

"I do hope M can handle the change." She stated as she climbed inside the car and fastened her seatbelt.

"Don't you worry about it. If there's one thing I've learned during my time in the field it's that you can never let your guard down or let yourself get caught unprepared. I'm certain M will be able to handle whomever it is that continues on in my place."

_**-Case Sealed-** _


	5. Timothy Dalton - James Bond: 007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between "License to Kill" and "GoldenEye".

_**Timothy Dalton - James Bond: 007** _

Having been the most reckless, ruthless and aggressive double-O agent who donned the iconic number 007, it seemed as though M had finally lost his touch and was no longer able to control his agents.

After avenging the assault of former C.I.A. and D.E.A. agent Felix Leiter, and more importantly, avenging the murder of Felix's wife Della despite having his license to kill revoked; it seemed as though Bond had finally crossed the line and felt as though he was beyond redemption.

M had taken the liberty of revoking Bond's license in person, but it didn't stop the now rogue agent from exacting revenge using M.I.6. resources, provided courtesy of Q.

After the success of Bond's unofficial mission, having taken down a dangerous drug cartel who had built and dangerously powerful monopoly in an international scale, M had offered Bond the chance to return as an agent; a message delivered via phone call from Felix, but Bond hadn't given his superior an answer either way. As a result he was removed from M.I.6.'s agent roster with no admitted connection to the fall of Sanchez's drug empire, and subsequently M himself was asked to step down as head of M.I.6.

"It seems our meeting is of a most unfortunate circumstance." A older feminine voice stated from M's opened office door.

As M sat behind his desk pouring the last of his cognac into a glace. He looked up and locked eyes with the older woman who had announced herself in a morose, yet respectful tone.

"You must be my replacement."

"I am." She confirmed.

"I fear I must apologize." M somberly stated as he downed the last sip of the cognac. "It appears I've made quite a mess of M.I.6. and the of the double-O division."

"Your reputation precedes you." The woman replied curtly. "A man of great power and respect. It's a shame M.I.6. will not allow you time to remedy your past indiscretions. But I can assure you that I will do the best to my ability to continue the legacy of the double-O division just as would."

M rose from behind his desk and buttoned his jacket. Confidently he strode over to his replacement and kindly took her hand in his. "Do yourself a favor, steer clear of the number '007'."

"Oh? Someone I should be wary of?"

"Not any longer. But in my past experience I have come to learn in the most difficult manner that any man associated with said number will often be more trouble than he is worth."

"Sounds rather superstitious."

"Call it what you will," M replied dismissively. "but I do hope you have greater success in filling the number than I have." After letting go of her hand he stepped through his office door and nodded with a single gesture of respect to Miss Moneypenny's replacement. "Best of luck to you, 'M'."

_**-Case Sealed-** _


	6. Pierce Brosnan - James Bond: 007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between "Die Another Day" and "Casino Royale".

_**Pierce Brosnan - James Bond: 007** _

The year-long capture, torture, and recent release of James Bond from a North Korean prison had pushed the agent to his limits. Betrayal within M.I.6. and deception amongst government officials had driven the agent, whose return to M.I.6. had been kept secret and his addition to a classified list of supposedly dead agents to utilize for the most covert of missions was known only to M herself and to (R) Q2.

After returning from his mission with the assistance of N.S.A. agent Giacinta "Jink" Johnson, Bond was expected to stand down and accept a forcibly applied retirement from M.I.6.

"M, you can't do this." Bond refuted stubbornly as he stood within the confines of the Quartermaster's now closed and de-funded wing within M.I.6. "I've already lost too much of my life to this cause. Allow me to finish it on my own accord. You have no right to do this."

"I do, and I have." M argued without any hesitation. "Your work in the past has been as commendable as it has been reckless. You've done your duty, arguably more-so than expected, but I cannot in good conscience allow you to continue to work as a double-O agent."

"Because you don't trust me?"

"Because I worry for you."

"Worry?"

"Bond, you spent over a year of your life being tortured on a daily basis. There was no reason for you to expect a rescue and yet you held on and did not break. For your suffering you've been granted one final mission to gain vengeance in your name and to clear your reputation to those who feared you may have been given away government secrets."

"And am I merely supposed to accept this a true reparation for my suffering? A mission and a pat on the back?"

"Hardly." M was cross with her stubborn agent, yet empathetic to his state of mind. "Bond, your record has been cleared. Your identity changed. You will be given a generous grant and access to any place in the world in which you wish to go. I suggest you take this deal."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I will have no choice but to you have decommissioned." She gave him a stern and knowing look. "Permanently."

"I see." Bond reluctantly realized that he had been bested. "In the time in which I had been considered lost, had you already picked my replacement or were you waiting for a more suitable candidate to cover your ass?"

A firm slap across Bond's face was M's only reply.

"You know as well I that there is no current field agent who is ready for promotion." Bond rubbed at his sore chin where M had struck him. "You cannot run the double-O division without a complete roster of agents. You don't even have the Q division at your disposal."

"You're right. I do not have a replacement agent selected, nor do I have a proper roster at my disposal or a properly funded Quartermaster branch. But there is a young agent who shows great promise. Cold, cunning and stubborn. He has no kills to his name, which is the only qualification he currently lacks."

"There's limitless chances to stain your own hands with blood. But I'm sure your chosen agent is chomping at the bit for such an opportunity himself."

"Bond." M motioned for the door of her office. "It's time for you to move on."

"For your benefit or mine?"

"For both of us."

Unsatisfied with the decision forced upon him and unable to defy it any longer, Bond removed his gun from its holster and placed it on M's desk. "Ma'am."

M watched as Agent 007 - James Bond, a man she had left for dead so long ago; yet returned to save the world one last time, leave her office and disappear down the corridors of M.I.6. into the night.

_**-Case Sealed-** _


End file.
